


Stooped Down and Out

by thnksfrthfnfc



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Crossdressing, M/M, title from a Banks song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthfnfc/pseuds/thnksfrthfnfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cute.” Gerard said, smiling. “Wanna dance?”<br/>-<br/>Basically just a club hookup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stooped Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

> I read through this a few times while writing, but not after completion. I am sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!!

“The skirt is supposed to be short.” Gerard leaned back and popped his lips. He glanced behind him in the grimy bathroom mirror and recapped his bright lipstick. The porcelain sink dug into his hips as he examined his touched-up makeup in the reflective surface lining the bathroom wall. Frank blushed and averted his eyes. He had just come out of one of the rickety stalls and was promptly met with a view of nice legs and a tight skirt. It wasn’t something expected in the men’s bathroom. 

Frank’s eyes locked on the open sink beside Gerard. He brushed his bangs out of his face and tried to act normal beside the stranger as he started washing his hands. Gerard looked at him with a small smile. He adjusted his skirt and watched Frank’s hands brush through the water, washing the foamed soap down the drain. 

“Um,” Frank mumbled, when Gerard didn’t leave. He assumed he wanted an apology, so he mumbled a ‘sorry’ as he walked to the automatic hand drier. He preferred paper towels, but whatever. Gerard didn’t speak for the minute his hands were being dried. Frank bit his lip and avoided looking him in the eyes. He did notice they were ringed in eyeliner, though.

“You’re cute.” Gerard said, smiling. “Wanna dance?” He strutted towards the door, running his fingertips along the shorter boy’s arm as he passed. He pulled the bathroom door open and leaned against it, waiting. His smirk matched his dark eyes. Frank realized he was being seduced after he had already taken Gerard’s hand and was halfway to the middle of the dance floor. The club was the same as before he had left to taken a leak except now he was pushed up against a hot guy in a skirt. Most people didn’t notice, or didn’t care 

“What’s your name?” Frank tried to yell over the music. The lights above them flashed with the beat and new ones turned on when a song changed. Frank felt the taller boy’s thigh push against his as he pulled him closer to hear his answer. Gerard bent down slightly and Frank shivered when he felt his hot breath by his neck. 

“Gerard.” Gerard said, biting his lip. He pulled away, but continued to dance in close proximity to the other boy. Frank zoned the music out as he watched Gerard’s hips move, stretching the skirt fabric taught. He noticed a small bulge against the fabric and moaned quietly. Gerard eyed him bemusedly, a smirk on his face. 

“I’m Frank.” He yelled back. He pulled Gerard closer by his hips and felt the skin between where his skirt ended and the bottom of his tight shirt began. Gerard pushed forward, causing Frank to moan out again. They grinded together until Frank looked up and met their lips. Gerard didn’t hesitate to reciprocate and Frank decided he didn’t mind the taste of his lipstick. He just hoped they wouldn’t pull apart and his lips would resemble a clown’s. 

“You okay with backseat fucking?” Gerard said breathlessly when he finally pulled back. His dick stood out, strained behind his two thin layers of clothing. “Unless you live close?” Frank shook his head and pulled the taller boy towards a door marked with a neon Exit sign. Gerard followed eagerly, brushing his hair back and yanking his skirt down where it had ridden up while dancing. Frank paused once outside, and Gerard took the lead. Frank was pulled into a hard kiss while Gerard gripped his painted fingernails into his scalp. Frank moaned when Gerard pushed him away suddenly and instead used his hands to drag him to a car parked at the end of the lot. The club music became fainter as they walked farther with each step. Frank watched Gerard strut, his thighs creamy in the moonlight. 

Too many seconds later, Gerard was clicking a button on his keys and shoving the shorter boy into the backseat. Frank’s car smelled like cigarettes and rotting food, but Gerard’s smelled of a mixture of air fresheners and possibly perfume. He noticed a few stray lipstick tubes littering the carpeted floor. Gerard straddled him as he slammed the door loudly. It was quiet except for their breathing. Frank cupped Gerard’s ass and after minutes of making out, the windows were fogged. They both quickly shucked their shirts into the front passenger seat and Gerard fumbled with the other boy’s jeans. His skirt had ridden up greatly and Frank played with the hem of it. He brushed a finger under his dick, causing Gerard to gasp quietly. 

Frank smirked as Gerard got his jeans unbuttoned and started pulling them as far down his thighs as he could. They decided halfway to his knees was fine. 

“You’re a top, right?” Gerard asked, already pulling condoms and lube out of the pockets in the back of the front seats. Frank was, though if Gerard had wanted to top, he would have let him. Gerard seemed pretty dominant, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t bottom. Frank nodded and watched quietly as Gerard set the supplies down and reached for his dick. 

“God, I want to blow you so bad.” He murmured. Maybe later, Frank replied mentally. Gerard settled for a few quick strokes before moving onto preparation. Frank uncapped the small bottle of lube and squeezed it onto his fingers, while Gerard shimmied out of his underwear. Frank honestly wasn’t surprised when they were a pair of black lace panties. Gerard lifted, so Frank could reach his hole. Frank sighed as their cocks brushed together. He assumed they were leaving the skirt on. Frank didn’t understand why that turned him on. 

Gerard guided his lubed fingers to his hole and tightened when Frank pushed the first one in. He relaxed quickly. Frank was used to doing a thorough prep, but Gerard moaned for more minutes later. He rolled a condom onto the other boy’s dick and watched with dark eyes as Frank slicked himself with more lube. His dick arched against his bare stomach, gleaming in the little light from the streetlamps outside. The shadows around them danced as a car drove by shining its headlights in the night. 

“Come on, Frankie…” Gerard whined above him, glaring. Frank responded by adjusting their positions for better access. He pulled Gerard further into his lap and spread his cheeks slightly. He took a deep breath as he finally slid in. Gerard moaned loudly above him and Frank surged forward, connected his lips to the other boy’s protruding collarbone. Once they were settled together, Gerard lifted up barely and let himself slide back down. He had to duck to not hit the low roof of the car and keep his elbows in to avoid jabbing the seat or Frank, but other than that, it was working fine. Frank didn’t care about the cramped space when his dick was submerged in Gerard. 

He pushed his hips up as far as he could and felt Gerard tighten his grip on his shoulders. Frank sucked a dark mark into his pale skin and followed with two more on Gerard’s neck. He could feel his blood pumping under the thin skin and the warmth their two bodies created. Gerard eased up and back down again, gaining a rhythm quickly. He let out short gasps each time their thighs hit together. Frank grasped at the boy’s pink nipples and kissed Gerard messily. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Frank sighed, rolling his head back against the cold window as Gerard continued to ride him.

“Me too. Come, Frankie, come in me.” Gerard pushed a strand of stray hair out of his face. His dark eyes stared into Frank’s. He ran a few fingers across the boy’s cheek. They both moaned when Gerard pushed onto him and Frank hit his prostate.

“God, you’re so hot like this,” Gerard breathed out, “so turned on for me.” Frank loved a little dirty talk. He took Gerard’s dick into his hand and jerked it at a steady pace. It wasn’t long until Gerard was coming white streaks onto Frank’s stomach. Frank felt him tighten around his cock. Frank jerked up a few more times until he felt his body release into the other boy. Gerard watched him with hooded eyes. His mouth hung open slightly, lips red and raw from lipstick and kissing. Frank let out another moan when Gerard slid off of him, leaving his dick wet and used.

“Just put it on the floor. I’ll get rid of it later.” Gerard said when Frank removed and tied the condom. Frank made a disgusted look at him, but did as he was told. Gerard adjusted his skirt to cover his ass and leaned into front seats, reaching for the cup-holder he used for miscellaneous items, like art supplies. Frank pulled his jeans back up and searched for his shirt, trying to remember where he'd misplaced it. 

“Give me your hand,” Gerard came back with a pen in his hand and scribbled his number over the pale skin of the back of Frank’s hand. Frank lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He assumed, like with most club hookups, they would never purposely see each other again. He grinned, though, because he really wouldn’t mind seeing Gerard again. Or fucking him again. 

Gerard handed him his shirt from the front seat and pulled his own on. Frank pulled him in for another kiss before fixing his hair and sliding out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> amazing. another car sex fic. my parents would be so proud. 
> 
> i listened to beggin for thread for basically this entire thing lmao?? also thx google incognito,, the real homie who made this possible. (just kidding actually id like to thank my friend for inspiring me to write again)
> 
> Also, leave comments and kudos pls I will literally give you my eternal love.......


End file.
